western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayce Dutton
Kayce John Dutton is a horseman and ranch hand, son of ranch owner John Dutton and his wife Evelyn Dutton, married to Monica Long. He is essentially played by Luke Grimes, but Rhys Alterman played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family & marriage Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Kayce was born on April 24, 1990 into a ranching family. Before his father John Dutton inherited the ranch, his ancestors had already settled in the Yellowstone vicinity. John and Evelyn Dutton were blessed with three more children: Kayce has two brothers (Lee and Jamie) and a sister (Beth). They grew up together on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. His mother died when he was younger. On March 30, 1997 she was out riding with Beth and Kayce and fell off her horse. Beth went to look for help and Kayce - young as he was - tried everything to protect her and stop her from dying, but help came too late and she had breathed her last breath when her husband found her. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses In July that year Kayce's father met Rip Wheeler, an orphan boy that just killed his father after he murdered Rip's mother and brother. John Dutton welcomed the new boy onto his family's ranch, giving the orphan a home again. Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 Kayce later started his own family by marrying Monica Long, the granddaughter of Indian elder Felix Long and sister of Robert Long. Kayce and Monica had a son they named Tate and lived on the Broken Rock Indian Reservation. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak His oldest brother Lee died when he was protecting the family ranch in a feud with the Reservation. Kayce was on the scene and saw his brother get shot by Robert Long, Kayce's brother-in-law. He had to kill Robert to protect himself and his brother but found out he was too late as Lee's gunshot wound turned out to be fatal. Military service U.S. Navy SEALs Kayce served in the military for the United States Navy SEALs. He was in Pakistan during one of his missions and was confronted with a high value target that used his family to protect himself. When the man started shooting he couldn't do anything else but start shooting back, killing not only the man but his wife and daughter as well. Season 2, episode 5: Touching Your Enemy Work Horseman At some point Kayce made it his job to tame wild horses. He did so when he came back from his military service and tried to make a living on the Broken Rock Reservation. Yellowstone Dutton Ranch Click here for the main page of the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. When his father gave him a chance to come back on the ranch, Kayce went to live in the bunkhouse and started to work his way back in. Later on, his father appointed him as the new foreman of the ranch, succeeding his brother Lee and Rip Wheeler, and he and his family started to live in the ranch house. Montana Livestock Association Click here for the main page of the Montana Livestock Association. Kayce followed in his father's and brother's footsteps when he started to work as a Livestock Agent of the Montana Livestock Association. Season 2, episode 3: The Reek of Desperation It gave him an higher authority in situations that ask for it. Season 2, episode 4: Only Devils Left Incident(s) *Kayce and Monica were witness to a drug lab explosion close to the road they were driving on. They survived but Kayce had to shoot a man to put him out of his misery. Season 1, episode 2: Kill the Messenger *When out driving with Tate he stumbled upon an abandoned van. It turned out there was an abducted girl in it. Kayce had to kill her two abductors and with help from the girl's father tried to keep the happenings hidden. However, the remains were discovered and he was arrested by the Tribal Police. Season 1, episode 4: The Long Black Train With help from his brother Jamie, he was able to explain and go free. Season 1, episode 5: Coming Home *Monica was hit when trying to stop a fight between two school boys. She passed out while recovering at home Season 1, episode 6: The Remembering and in the hospital it turned out she had suffered an epidural hematoma and she had to have brain surgery. Season 1, episode 7: A Monster Is Among Us In time of recovery their marriage took a turn for the worse Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 but it brought Kayce Season 1, episode 9: The Unravelling: Part 2 (and eventually Monica and Tate Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day) back to his home ranch. *With Rip Wheeler and some other ranch hands, Kayce took part in the hanging of Dan Jenkins, an enemy of the ranch. They could have let him die then and there but used it as a warning and let him go eventually. Season 1, episode 9: The Unravelling: Part 2 *There has been some friction between Kayce and Rip Wheeler during the years they have known each other. They got in a fight more than once. At one point they took it far and Rip let Kayce win to let him have the most authority on the ranch. Season 2, episode 2: New Beginnings *When the rivalry between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and businessmen Malcolm & Teal Beck got out of hand, the Becks went after Kayce's son Tate. He was found missing when he was feeding his horse at night. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which Yellowstone episodes Kayce made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Kayce Dutton.jpg Young Kayce.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 10.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 5.jpg The Long Black Train.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 5.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 5.jpg The Remembering.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - A Thundering - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 6.png Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Blood the Boy - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Yellowstone 'Horse Tamer' Official Sneak Peek ft. Kevin Costner & Luke Grimes Paramount Network A Shootout on the Ranch Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Kayce vs. Rip Fist Fight Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Rip & Kayce Confront Dan Jenkins Yellowstone Season 1 First Look at Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network Walker Quits the Ranch Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce & Monica Get Real Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Ride Away From Their Problems Yellowstone Paramount Network John & Kayce Reflect on the Loss of Evelyn Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce Makes Monica a Promise Yellowstone Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters